winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 617
The Curse of Fearwood is the seventeenth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis & Helia in the greenhouse.]]At Alfea, Flora brings Helia to the Secret Greenhouse to show him the wonderful plants the room contains, Helia is a bit hesitant to go in afraid that they might get into trouble, but Flora reassures him and tells him she is now the caretaker. When they go inside, Helia is speechless at the sight of the Greenhouse and Flora reveals that she brought back some of the Grabbing Vines from the Caribbean mission. While admiring them a group of students come in asking Flora for the scheduled tour she was supposed to give. She leaves, but not before asking Helia to tend to the vines while she goes off to do her duty. Helia did not quite get the instruction on how to properly tend the plant and winds up getting entangled by it, much to the students shock. Flora is able to calm the plants and gets Helia down, Flora tells him he didn't do it right as he needs to be very careful around these kinds of plants. Helia, feeling that Flora is disappointed in him leaves the room, despite Flora's protest, and accidentally bumps into Musa along the way. & Musa.]] In the courtyard, Flora laments to Musa at how she may have messed things up with Helia by making him feel ashamed at what she considered a simple task. Musa tries to reassure her that Helia is one of a kind and that Flora is lucky to have such a guy, as compared to herself and her own relationship with Riven. Moments later, the Specialists' ship touches down. Flora asks what the occasion is, and Brandon replies that they were called by Faragonda, with Riven finishing that the headmistress wants them to accompany the girls on their next mission. Musa noted Riven sounding surly, who states that he'd rather be training. As the guys leave to see Faragonda, Musa again reminds Flora how lucky she is to have Helia. In the auditorium, the Winx are briefed by Faragonda, Daphne, and Eldora of their next task: to locate the Silver Spear, the other artifact needed to synthesize the key to lock away the Legendarium forever. Their next destination is the small village of Fearwood, a small town in Canada, but it is also rumored to be infested with werewolves. Stella makes a comment that Earth is a weird place to first have mummies, zombies, and now werewolves. They all bring out their Mythix Wands to pinpoint where the clue to the spear's whereabouts are, in which they get a vision of a totem pole. At Cloud Tower, the Trix had spied on what the Winx were planning and were not about to let the succeed in finding the Silver Spear. Selina has her own thoughts that if they do succeed, Acheron will be sealed away forever. In Canada, the ship touches down with the Winx all bundled up for the chilly weather. Eldora then teleports in, and to everyone's shock, wearing something meant for summer heat. Eldora was feeling the chill and quickly spells herself in something warmer so she could think straight. She tells them that the real totem and spear is hidden somewhere in the Legendarium world before vanishing. Sky and the guys go to search the forests while the girls search the town. .]] In Fearwood village, the Winx were still searching, then noticed all the townspeople frantically trying to get off the streets and indoors. Stella notices some werewolf memorabilia outside a building, then was taken by surprise when a middle-aged man sneaks up behind her, warning her and the others about the curse on their town: that at night, some people turn into werewolves. He warns them not to be out when that happens before shutting himself in. Icy then tells Selina to read out of the Legendarium something to deal with the Winx and Specialists. She summons the werewolves to Fearwood. In the forest, the Specialists continue searching for the totem until they hear a howling, causing Helia to be on guard. However, it turns out to be Riven on a tree, playing a prank, much to Helia's anger. Sky and Thoren break them up before it could escalate, then decide to head back into town to find the Winx. In town, they hear another howling coming from an alleyway. Sky and Helia get annoyed, telling Riven to quit playing around. To their shock, Riven is right behind them asking what he did this time. But if he was behind them, then who was in the alley? Helia checks it out and is taken by surprise to find that it's really an actual werewolf. The guys soon found themselves surrounded by more werewolves. With the girls, they still wondered about following the signals of their wands, but then get confronted by three men, who transform into werewolves. They soon find themselves surrounded and quickly transform as well. Aisha warns the others to just try and contain the werewolves as they are innocent victims of the werewolf curse. Flora quickly seals them in a vine cage, giving the girls time to get away. They fly about to find the Specialists fighting off the werewolves. Sky knocks down a werewolf and prepares to finish it, but gets stopped by Bloom, who tells him and the others not to hurt the werewolves as they are actually the real people under a spell. Daphne says they have capture them without inflicting too much pain, so Aisha materializes a cage while everyone else rounds them up into it. Helia in particular managed to get a significant number of werewolves all on his own without any help, earning praise from the Specialists and Paladins. While Flora comes over to Helia to congratulate him, Helia is quite stand-ooish towards her and mentions that even though he couldn't handle the plants earlier he knows how to handle wild beasts. Flora tells Helia that what he had just done was far more impressive and mentions that she shouldn't have made him feel ashamed of himself for earlier and apologizes to him. Helia accepts her apology and as the two of them are about to kiss... The moment is ruined when more werewolves showing up. While Helia holds them back, everyone quickly makes their way to the forest clearing. From the viewing orb, Icy becomes impressed with Helia and gets herself an idea to use him and asks Selina to grant her powers from a character in the Legendarium as she plans to personally take part in the fight. .]] The Winx, Specialists and Paladins manage to escape into the forest, but become surrounded by more werewolves. Helia gets ambushed by a werewolf and suddenly hears a voice, he is able to take down the werewolf and discovers that it's Icy, but before he can do anything to defend himself Icy who freezes him. Flora then arrives to much to her horror, Helia frozen solid, Flora demands Icy to release Helia, but instead she taunts Flora and says if she wants him back than she'll have to get in the Legendarium world and escapes. Flora angrily goes after Icy alone into the Legendarium despite Bloom's protests. as the Snow Queen.]] In the Legendarium, Flora finds herself in a forest of ice, where she encounters Icy with the powers of the Snow Queen. She demands what she has done to Helia, who mockingly replies that he's her driver now. A coach of ice pulled by ice reindeer flies by, with Helia, who was turned into a living ice sculpture, as the unwilling driver. Icy flies off, taunting Flora to try and catch them. Flora flies after her, while vowing to get Helia back no matter what and promises that she won't let anything happen to him. Major Events *The Winx arrive at Fearwood, Canada, and begin their search to find the Silver Spear. *Selina summons the Werewolves to attack the Winx and the Specialists. *Icy freezes Helia's heart. *Flora goes into the Legendarium World alone to rescue Helia. Debuts *Canada *Fearwood *Fearwood Forest *Werewolves *Domain of the Snow Queen *Icy (as the Snow Queen) (3D) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Tecna **Musa *Daphne *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Helia **Timmy **Roy *Paladins **Thoren **Nex *Trix **Icy **Stormy **Darcy *Selina *Eldora *Lori *Evie *Carol *Faragonda Spells Used *Magical Vine Grab - Used against the Werewolves. *Morphix Cage - Used against the Werewolves. *Unstoppable Fire - Used to defend herself from the Werewolves. *Aura of Leaves - Used to defend herself. *Evergreen Ray - Used against the Snow Queen, but failed. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Connie Bismuto as Daphne *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Federica De Bortoli as Darcy *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Mirko Mazzanti as Riven *Francesco Pezzulli as Helia *Roberta Greganti as Faragonda *Emanuele Ruzza as Roy *Eleonora Reti as Selina *Alessio De Filippis as Thoren *Marco Bassetti as Nex *Unknown as Eldora *Unknown as Lori *Unknown as Evie Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Bryton James as Roy *Adam Gregory as Nex *Charlie Schlatter as Thoren *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne & Lori *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina & Evie *April Stewart as Eldora *Kari Wahlgren as Faragonda & Carol Script *Nickelodeon Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *The Legendarium World of Mythix *Living the Magic Trivia *Flora is the first Winx to transform and go into the Legendarium World alone. *This episode aired in the US as part of the online 100 episode Fairy-Thon. *Helia is the first and only specialist to go inside the Legendarium World. * The legend of the werewolves seems to be based on a French-Canadian game called 'Loup-Garou'. Mistakes *In one scene, Riven's gem is orange instead of pink. *In one scene, Riven's gem is lime instead of pink. *In one scene, Riven's gem is blue instead of pink. *When Daphne transform, her first outfit in Season 6 Episode 1 is shown. **This error was corrected when the episode aired in Nick.com *When the Winx transform, Bloom mistakenly says "Magic Winx, Sirenix". **This error was was corrected when the episode aired on Nick.com. *When the Winx transform, Tecna and Bloom are not seen. *In one of the very first scenes in the Legendarium World, Flora's lips are not matched up to what she is saying. *In one scene, Stella disappears when she was using her Ancestral Wands to locate the Magic Totem. Riven_1.jpg|Riven's gem is orange instead pink. Riven_2.jpg|Riven's gem is lime instead pink. Riven_3.jpg|Riven's gem is blue instead pink. Transform Ep17.jpg|Tecna and Bloom are missing. Fearwood-0.png|Stella disappears when she was using her Ancestral Wands to locate the Magic Totem. Quotes "Whoa, did they just show up as soon as we started talking about them?" - Musa "Ah! I don't think so, wolf man. Hang-Grrr! Now show me what you've got." - Musa "I may not be able to water plants, but I know a thing or two about wrangling wild beasts." - Helia "Helia, what you just did was far more impressive than squirting a water bottle. I should have never made you feel like you did anything wrong." - Flora "Way to ruin such a beautiful moment." - Stella "And give up all the fun? I don't think so. We'll be waiting for you in the Legendarium World." - Icy "This sleigh was built for two, sweetheart, so I'm afraid you'll need to clear the way." - Icy "No, don't you dare! I'm coming, Helia! I'm right behind you, Helia! I won't let anything happen to you!" - Flora Videos Italian Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Online Streamed episodes